


Lightwoods, all together

by ElissaSeviev



Series: There's no place like home [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaSeviev/pseuds/ElissaSeviev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blood ties don't mean anything. You're my brother. You're our brother. Don't ever question it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightwoods, all together

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I've been roaming around, always looking down and all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak_

_Countless lovers undercover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you._

  
_  
_**Use Somebody - Laura Jansen**

**____________________________________________________________**

Jace was about ten. He had really golden hair, with a beautiful carnation, and a closed face, like he didn't want anyone to talk to him or to even go near him, and that's all Isabelle could notice. She really would have liked to tell him something, say something that mattered, like "it is going to be alright", the kind of things mom and sisters say when somebody is hurt, but she couldn't come up with anything and in fact, she was a little bit scared. That had always been the five of us until now. Her parents, and Alec - the one that gave orders and acted as if he was already an adult but in a calm, reserved way very personnal -, Isabelle - she was the one that had temper, the one everybody noticed first - and Max - the newest one, three years old and all she could think about was protecting him from the entire world.

Jace was curled up on the couch at the Institute, he was playing with a wooden toy - a Shadowhunter, Isabelle recognized, and she felt a bit of envy. Unsurprisingly, Max was the one that Jace let in first. She can still remember how he climbed on the couch and just sat beside Jace, looking at the small toy betwixt the already long fingers and slowly, in a swift but light movement, Jace set it on the small knees of Max and started to play with him, showing him how to move the arms and legs, and explaining him the gear, inventing stories that he told to Max's ear in a teneous voice. 

Alec was the second one. Isabelle had tried to reassure herself : after all, both Max and Alec were boys, and let's be honnest, how could you resist Max ? Alec had just come to Jace and started to talk to him, casually, something about one of those comic books he never really read.

So Isabelle waited. She waited for quite a long time actually (Isabelle-wise, of course) and one day she just flew off the handle. 

"He hates me !" she screamed at her mother, "he hates me and you know it !"

Maryse had looked baffled, and had sighed. Tried to explain, tried to make her understand but nothing could reason Isabelle. 

Terribly mad, fire in her eyes, fire in her soul the young girl - dark eyes, dark hair, fair skin - had gone to the training room.

Throwing knives.

There was something peaceful about. The silence, barely broken by the weapon whistling in the air as it rushes towards the target.

-What did this target ever did to you ?

It's his voice, she recognized in a blink of eye.

She didn't answer.

Finally, she turned around, looking at him.

-Well, I don't know. What did  _I_ ever do to you ? _  
_

The young boy stood there, for once taken aback, clearly not expecting such a reaction. He then reached for her hand, without hesitating even if she's quite sure she had never touched him tht way, never been close to him, skin against skin, like a real brotther with his sister. She let him, though, as he dragged her into the training room.

-Come on, Iz. You and I've gotta train.

That was the beginning of it all.

 

Isabelle was about thirteen - and she would always remember the look on her brothers' faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it's not finished yet but anyway, this fanvid has been a great inspiration : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCHh6AFL3_o&index=169&list=PLKUaLWHiCvM143qb9r8BLt7piMZKSBPOA  
> I love feedbacks and I hope you enjoyed reading that, even if it is still short !  
> I'm sorry if I'm sooo long to write, I'm trying to keep up with some other works.


End file.
